Dimensional Traveling Swordsman
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Being trapped in the Rift, Gilgamesh ends up in different worlds as he searches for the Legendary Sword.


_I've got to say, that after reading about him and seeing him in action, that Gilgamesh is officially my favorite character in the Final Fantasy series. These chapters are just short stories of worlds he's ended up in his travels through the Rift. His search for the legendary sword brings him to worlds he's never seen before and adds more weapons to his arsenal. If you don't like how things go in here, DON'T READ._

…

Story 1: Weapons and Meisters

"**GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHRRRrrrrrrr…"** A black armored dragon falls over dead with blood oozing out of its mouth, and a large gash across its chest. A giant man, about 10 feet tall, stabbed his sword into the ground and it vanished in a flash of light.

"Foolish beast! You had no knowledge of the one you were fighting! I am the mightiest swordsman in all the world! Me; the mighty Gilgamesh!" he exclaimed as he struck a pose.

It took him a few seconds to realize me was just talking to himself as a gust of wind simply blew by.

"Sigh, many years have I been traveling through the Rift. There seems to be no exit within my grasp, and that was my 999,999th kill since being banished here."

He continued walking along the endless path through the Rift for several more hours before stopping to sit down to rest. He not only has journeyed through the Rift, but he has been sent to other worlds. None of which were his own. He also found out, that when he either won or lost a fight, a Rift portal would open and he would get dragged back inside. When it came to new portals opening, they seemed to do it on their own time. He had no idea when or where the next portal would open and take him to.

Just as he was about to get up and continue onward (like he had anything better to do), a portal opened in front of him.

"Well, another one appears. Maybe I'll finally end up in the location where I'll finally obtain the Legendary Sword Excalibur!" he shouted in excitement. "If not, then I'll just obtain another powerful weapon for my arsenal." And with that said, he leaped through the portal that lead to who-knows-where.

…

"Soul, hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Geez Maka, we'll get to Lord Death's office when we get there. It's not like that mission is going anywhere."

Maka Albarn was dragging Soul Eater Evens through the halls of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) to Lord Death's office about a mission that she found on the bulletin board. There was apparently a mysterious individual roaming the Eternal Cave and she wanted to check it out.

Upon entering Lord Death's office, they found him conversing with five other individuals. They were their friends Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and the Thomson twins Liz and Patty.

"Ah Maka and Soul, it's good to see you've come as well," Death said when he noticed them. I take it you learned about the mission that was posted?"

"Yes sir, and we would like to take on the mission," Maka said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I predicted that you and everyone else here would. Now, to inform you about this mysterious character."

"Wait father, you know who the individual is?" Kid asked.

"He arrived around yesterday and I've done the necessary research to learn more about him. His description was that he had a grey complexion, red/orange armor, and had six arms. I've looked him up, and the only person that came up was quite shocking to me to say the least."

"Who was it Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, who would be able to have six arms?" Black Star asked/shouted.

"It's possible that the person was born with them Black Star," Kid sighed.

Lord Death cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Anyway, the individual is actually one that is to be considered Legendary."

That got everyone's attention. A mirror appeared behind Death and showed in image of a man that fit the description.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the one I came across was the Legendary Swordsman Gilgamesh. It said that he's on a journey to obtain the Legendary Sword Excalibur, and well as being a collector of rare and powerful weapons. However, it's very odd for him to turn up now," Death said rubbing his head.

"Why's that father?"

"Well, the legend says that he was banished into the Interdimensional Rift, or the Cleft of Dimension. Also, nobody has ever seen him so he was placed as just a myth," Death explained.

"If no one has ever seen him, how is it that there is even a legend about him in the first place?" Liz asked somewhat bored.

"Well, someone in the past had to have seen him at least once or so for the legend to be born," Death said.

"Well, if this dude is supposed to be legendary, then I really want to fight him! I'll prove I'm more legendary than some myth!" Black Star exclaimed. Patty screamed 'Yay!' while clapping and jumping up and down.

"I'd be more careful if I were you," Death said warningly. "The legend also mentions that he could be even stronger than a god. Meaning he could very well be stronger than me."

That statement made everyone freeze as their blood ran cold.

…

Gilgamesh was walking through the Eternal Cave blindly. He arrived there after sensing a powerful presence in the cave that belonged to a weapon. He believed it to be the legendary sword he had be searching for and decided to investigate. However he had been searching since yesterday, and he could locate the source. The monsters he fought and killed he found strange, especially when they died. They would turn into baseball sized orbs with ghostly tails. He had no idea what they were for so he just left them alone. He sat down on a boulder to think of a way to find the weapon he sensed.

"I know that there is a weapon in this here cave. If it IS Excalibur, then it lives up to its status to be hard to locate."

He then snapped to his feet. "I sense a human presence. Not just one but several."

He quickly leaped behind the boulder he was perched on to hide. Maybe they were treasure hunters here to excavate the weapon in the cave?

"Man, this cave really brings back bad memories. Right Kid?" Black Star said.

Kid shivered as memories of that sword returned. "Yes, I'll never forget. And I think this Gilgamesh should reconsider finding this sword Excalibur. He'll regret ever finding it."

Gilgamesh's ears perked at hearing the swords name. Yes, he's finally found it! The legendary sword was finally within reach! He leaped out from his spot and landed up on the boulder.

"Fools! I see you have come to take the sword which is mine for the taking! You'll have to go through me; the Master Swordsman and Weapon Collector: Gilgamesh!"

When he noticed who he was talking to, he was surprised to say the least. "What? Children? These treasure hunters just keep getting younger when I see them."

"Um, actually we're not treasure hunters," Soul said. "We're here because we heard that a mysterious individual was lurking in this cave. That appears to be you. Plus you just confirmed it by saying your name was Gilgamesh."

"We should warn you now, that the sword in this cave is NOT worth the trouble of obtaining," Kid said as he shivered again.

"Fools! You think you can fool me with your trickery? You may be children, but we will battle to see who is the rightful wielder for the sword!"

"Wow, this guy sure doesn't listen does he?" Liz asked as she and her sister glowed before transforming into the Demon Twin Pistols; Patty giggling the whole time.

"Well, I think it's time to show this guy how a real legend fights! Tsubaki!"

"Yes, Black Star!" Tsubaki transformed into her Uncanny Sword form.

Soul just gave a toothy grin before transforming into his Scythe form. The owners of each weapons dropped into their own stances with their weapons in arms.

"Hm, so humans in this world can turn into weapons? Interesting! But that will not stop me from obtaining the Sword of Legend! Let it Begin!" he said before six swords fell from nowhere around Gilgamesh. Each of his six arms grabbed one and charged.

The Meisters leaped away as Gilgamesh Cross Slashed, and Maka started with a downwards swing which the six-armed man blocked easily. He countered with an upward spin with the five open blades and clashed with the scythe with a 'clang!' and sent Maka back. Black Star appeared at Gilgamesh's left and their blades clash. Black Star used combos of slashes and kicks which Gilgamesh easily guarded. He was about to counter, but then Black Star vanished and he was suddenly being hit by small projectiles. Kid had entered the battle by firing Spirit Bullets (That's what I'm calling them) from his Pistols.

"Ouch, OUCH!" was all Gilgamesh cried as he was bombarded by the bullets. He then held out one of his swords and spun it to deflect the bullets. When the barrage ended, he quickly ducked to avoid his head being swiped off his shoulder by Maka's scythe, but he didn't count on her foot meeting his face and was sent rolling into a rock pillar.

Gilgamesh rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "It seems I've underestimated you. For children, you fight quite well." Maka and the others got ready for the battle to continue. "Very well then! The true contest begins now!"

The ground began to rumble and Gilgamesh's body started to spark.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Maka asked as everyone tried to keep their footing.

"It's his power! This must be his Soul Resonance, because his soul's size is increasing substantially!" Kid exclaimed in shock.

Everyone stared in shock as they could also see Gilgamesh's soul. It was even bigger than Prof. Stein's, and it continued to grow! If one were to stand outside the cave, they would see Gilgamesh's soul phasing through and consuming it entirely.

A powerful pulse of energy erupted from Gilgamesh and pushed everyone back. When they faced Gilgamesh again their eyes widened in shock as Gilgamesh's body gave off a golden glow.

"Now, we fight!"

Gilgamesh dashed towards them much faster than he once did and Cross Slashed. Since they couldn't dodge in time, they had to guard with their weapons. The strike sent the Meisters slamming into boulders and pillars.

"Damn, he's much stronger than a few minutes ago," Black Star groaned.

"_**Then we're just going to have to step it up a notch."**_ Soul's voice from the scythe said.

"I agree. This Gilgamesh appears to be stronger than any enemy we've faced before," Kid said. "We'll need all our power to match him."

With a swing of one of his swords, Gilgamesh sent a mini tornado towards the meisters. They dodged and charged at the six-armed man. Maka started with a swing of her scythe to his face, which he blocked, then she quickly twirled with a reverse swing to his back. He guarded against her swing and sent a kick which she dodged by leaping above his head and countered by swinging downward. He blocked again and spun vertically and sent her flying back.

Gilgamesh was then assaulted by more Spirit Bullets until he spun two of his swords to deflect them. Kid was dashing around him while firing a barrage of bullets. Gilgamesh quickly slashed a sword multiple times and sent multiple tornados whirling towards Kid. He barely dodged each one while still firing a bullet storm that Gilgamesh continued to deflect.

With his back turned, Black Star appeared and drove his elbow into his back. The kick disoriented Gilgamesh for a second; long enough for Black Star to strike again but with yellow energy gathered in his fists. "Take this! Black Star Big Wave!" He slammed his glowing fists into Gilgamesh's back and also sent a shock through his body.

He cringed for that actually hurt. He couldn't even move his body correctly.

"_Damn, that's going to hurt in the morning…Screw that it hurts now!"_ he thought as he tried to move.

He heard a battle cry and suddenly looked up to find Maka diving towards him with her scythe that was now covered in energy and in the shape of a crescent moon. "Witch-Hunt Slash!"

Gilgamesh's body was still immobile so he couldn't bring his arms up to block, the attack hit and Maka slammed him into the rocky earth and caused it to crack under him. He slowly began to gain mobility and sat up, only to find Kid with two cannons facing him and fully charged.

"Sanzu Death Cannon!"

"…Uh-oh."

From the cannons fired beams of green and red. They slammed into Gilgamesh with full force and he was flying through many pillars and boulders until he crashed into a wall clear on the other side of the cave. Add the power of the beams which caused a massive explosion that shook the earth around them.

The meisters waited a few minutes to see what would happen next. After nothing did, they decided to investigate. When they arrived at where Gilgamesh crashed, they found a body dent in a large crater in the wall, but no body.

"Hey, where did Muscle Man go?' Patty asked as she and the others turned back into humans.

"Damn, Kid. Did you vaporize him or something?" Liz asked.

"No. I didn't really put that much power into that attack, to tell you the truth."

"Then what happened?" asked Tsubaki. "Did he return to the Void?"

"It's possible. Remember, Lord Death did say that he was banished into the Rift," Maka said.

Soul grinned. "Well, if that's it then I say we claim this as a win and head back."

"Hell yeah! Black Star kicked ass and proved that he was more legendary than Gilgamesh!" Black Star shouted striking a pose and pumping his fists into the air.

"Yeah, you say that after he threw us all around like ragdolls earlier," Soul smirked which got him a death glare from the ninja, and everyone else laughing.

_~The Rift~_

Gilgamesh was walking through the endless darkness thinking about his battle with the meisters.

"Hm, I think I wouldn't mind going back to request a rematch. Although I won't go easy on them next time. What they witnessed wasn't even a fraction of my power."

As he continued walking, a Chimera jumped out from nowhere to pounce. Gilgamesh simply slashed one of his swords and decapitated it as he waltzed by. He paused for a brief second before saying, "And that makes my 1,000,000th kill here in the Rift."

Story 1: End

~oOo~

_**Well, that's the first world of other worlds that Gilgamesh will visit. For more to be made, I would like to know from you where he should go next. P.M. me so that I can make a list and determine that way. Also, the worlds have to be anime and they will be posted depending if I know that anime or not. **_

_**So until then, C'ya!**_


End file.
